


When the Needle Falls

by deificwriting_kimeyoa



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Original Character(s), tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deificwriting_kimeyoa/pseuds/deificwriting_kimeyoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell Sutcliff is the owner of a small business, a tailor shoppe. He enjoys every aspect of his work. When one day a certain entrepreneur steps foot in his shop. William T. Spears was not your average person and soon Grell finds him self asking what kind of person this William is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first ever fan fic. While Grelliam isnt my OTP i still like it. So please leave feed back and let me know if you think i should continue this. Comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Hands skimmed over fabric as nimble fingers pulled on the needle, tightening the stitch on the button he had currently been working on. The coat was almost complete, a few more touches and he would hang it back in its shiny garment bag. Working his fingers into a steady pace he tied a knot on the button and continued onto the next. He spent the next 15 minutes quitely working stitching the coat back to its former glory.

 

Paisley one of his friends and employees rapped on the door of his private studio. Her light pink hair slipped past her shoulders as her head popped though the doorway.

"I'm heading out for the night anything you need Grell?" She paused waiting for his answer.

"Not tonight Pais. Tomorrow though could you grab me a muffin along with the coffee?"

"Sure raspberry crumble?" He nodded thankfully. She smiled whispering a goodnight to her long time friend. 

 

 Grell found himself an hour later walking to his apartment. He left his bike at the shoppe not feeling up to riding it back home, in favor of enjoying the warm mid summer night air. It was only 10 and people milled around carelessly in front of the bars he passed. He walked the familiar route  to his appartment passing the local shopping center and soon found himself at the mass of apartment complexes he called home. He passed through the lobby and headed for the elevators.

 The hinges squeaked a little as he opened his door. He puffed air at his bangs willing them away from his eyes. Dashing for the fridge he got last nights left overs and slammed them into the microwave too tired to cook. While his feast was reheating itself. A shower called his name. A short one would suffice he figured. But the second the scalding water touched his skin he moaned, the aching in his back being heated away. He knew leaning over his work the way he did wasnt good for him but old habits die hard.

A good twenty minutes had passed as he reluctantly dragged himself from the hot bathroom. Steam masked the mirror and the smell of jasmin stained his skin. Wrapping his mid-back length red hair in a soft towel he pulled his arms through his favorite dark red plush robe. Face pink from the heat he remembered his food and padded back to the kitchen barefoot.

After re-reheating his food he sat down to watch the news. Soon passing out on the couch, exhaustion claiming his tired mind.

 

The next day Grell sat at the front desk looking over the rest of that weeks appointments. The bell chimed as the front door was pushed open revealing a tall slim man in a suit carrying a garment bag over his shoulder. Grell pushed the appointment book away and watched the man approach him. His hair was parted down the side and styled professionally. However his eyes were covered by sun glasses. Almost as if following Grells eyes he reached up to remove them, addressing him.

"Hello, I do hope you take walk ins." His voice was stern as the question was asked. Grell responded with a hum and nod. Stepping away from the desk Grell walked towards his customer. 

"In fact we do. I am Grell owner of this establishment, how can i help you today?"

"Well this actually." He brought the bag down from his shoulder to flip it around and allow the tailor to assess the garment within. With careful fingers Grell unzipped the bag to see what it held. Another suit. Obviously new, designer of course. He looked up at the man inquiring if he may take it out and recieved a nod. They moved closer to the desk allowing the suited male to lean against the smooth wood. Upon further investigation Grell found slacks aswell. Over all it was a beautiful suit. With a glance at the man standing next to  him and the fact that there was nothing else wrong with it, he figured he came in for a fitting.

"You need a couple of inches taken off the top, the pants need to be taken in slightly as well and hemmed. Was there anything you wanted done besides that?" He stated plainly turning to look back at the man. An amused smirk was plastered on his face. Grell rose an eyebrow in question.

"You are good. I had my doubts I'll admit but you will do nicely." He nodded to himself. Raising a hand in greeting he introduced himself. "I am William Spears. Pleased to meet you Mr. Sutcliffe. Forgive my ramblings but i had yet to find a suitable tailor in the city and after a recommendation to visit your shop i was hoping you would be the answer to my prayers. You see every tailor I've gone to thus far has left me with many a ruined suit. So finding you has been a god-sent."

With eyes wide Grell found himself shocked and flattered, never had he met someone so blatantly blunt before. He found himself smiling and staring before a clearing of a throat took his attention. 'Oh thats right say something!'

"Well thank you I'm  glad that you were able to make it here. Now, the suit. When do you need it by?" It was all to obvious with the way that William carried himself, it scream highly important business owner. Grell found this interesting because Will couldn't be any older than 28. While he was only 26 it was still interesting to him. 

"Is Thursday too soon?"

"No, Thursday is perfect." closing the bag and sealing the garments safely inside Grell turned grabbing one of his cards from behind the desk. "We are open from 8 am to 8 pm weekdays. Weekends 9-7. My personal number is at the bottom," he said pointing the card within Will's reach, "should you have any questions feel free to contact me directly."

Will thanked him taking the card and shaking his hand once more. A small smile on his lips.

"I will be back on Thursday then goodbye." Grell watched him leave, and proceeded to take the garments back to his personal office, leaving his employees to watch the front. 

 


	2. Thursday at the Tailors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in Williams perspective. Thursday comes around and its time for him to pick up his order. He wonders if he will see Grell again.

Dawn rose and sunlight bled through the broad windows waking him from his dream. William opened his eye to peer around the  room as he laid on his stomach, enjoying the warmth he felt. He yawned and stretched beneath the comforter releasing his breath into the pillow. A phone call interrupted him mid stretch. Grabbing his slim cell off the bedside table he looked a the screen then answered.

"Yes? What is it." It was his.  Personal assistant Mey-Rin. Her nasaly voice practically yelled at him through the device, he winced and put it away from his ear. 

"Sir, your brother has requested your presence at a breakfast meeting this morning." William sighed internally what could his terrible excuse of a brother want now.

"Very well, did I have anything scheduled for that time?"

"No sir, only a note to pick up your suit. Your schedule is clear for the day." He nodded to himself as he heard this. Frankly he needed a day off. The office could handle itself for one day.

"Thank you Mey-Rin. Call me should anything else occur I won't be coming in today." He could hear her sigh of relief on the other line.

"Very good sir." And she hung up. He looked at the time. 'Only 5...' He unceremoniously threw the covers away from his body. His feet hitting plush carpet. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and turned on the shower getting the water running, then made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee. And back to the bathroom. He decidedly took a quick shower stripping himself of his boxers and stepped into the stream of water. 5 minutes later as he emerged he could hear the familiar beep of the coffee machine. 'Perfect' he thought smiling. Very few things pleased him, perfect timing was one. Wrapping a robe around his naked body he towel dried his hair quickly and walked into the kitchen flipping the news on routinely.

As he poured his coffee his thoughts flicked back to the conversation with his P.A. She had said something about suits. 'Wait today is Thursday. My suit!" Why was he so excited? Removing the smile from his face he took a drink of the coffee.

Was it the thought of getting to see the pretty red head again? Grell was his name, he seemed shy but had kept an air of professionalism about him. It was intriguing. 

 

William decided to drive instead of be driven to the meeting. An hour later he was at the family restaurant taking notice of his brother's limo and driver. He always did prefer to splurge. 

Walking straight past the maître d to their usual table, finding his brother and his boyfriend waiting.  Sebastian had his hands folded watching the every move his boyfriend Ciel made. His attention was averted to his approaching sibling. William took a seat and immediately a waiter came. They placed their orders, letting their silence speak for them.

William rolled his eyes recieving a chuckle from his brother. 

"Yes, William I realize this was short notice however, we have an important matter at hand that requires both our attention. The annual gala." He paused as their meals were brought, continuing after their waitress left.

 "Most of the details will be taken care of I just need your guest list sent to my office, along with suggestions for entertainment. Of course I will put you down as a plus one not that you ever use it." He paused looking sincerely at his brother, "You should try bringing someone along this year, make your night less boring than it usually is im sure. Please just give it a thought."

William nodded his understanding he would have Mey-Rin send everything over easy enough. As they sat in silence eating their breakfast, his thoughts were entertaining the idea of taking someone, anyone to the gala.

Well he said he would think of it so he would, later. He picked up his coat deeming their meeting over. This was his day off and it made no sense to dwaddle his time where it could be better spent elsewhere. 

The drive back home was short and silent. Clouds hung overhead sparse, the wind picked up forcing them across the sky. Will stopped to admire the sight as he was getting out of his car. Sighing as he felt the cool air revive him. Meeting his brother always led him to stress. Working out tended to help alleviate that side effect his brother caused. 

A few hours later Will was slick with sweat, his hair clung to his forehead having grown out a bit, a dull ache forming in his muscles. Instead of cooling down he went straight for a shower. Peeling his sweat soaked shirt off his body he stepped towards the sink looking at the tatoo along his ribline. It was something he had gotten a few years ago.

 _Beatitudo vestra ._  Latin and something his mother taught him before she died. 'Reap your happiness.' She was a florist and the tatoo reminded him of her. Putting his arm down he resumed his shower.

 

Finally he was done running errands and the last thing on his list was to visit a certain tailor shoppe. His day went by quickly after the shower, he checked out some new audio biographies from the library as well as some documentaries from the local video store. He went to the grocer stocking up on his choice of beverage as well as items for his fridge.

He could have had Mey-Rin do all these thing but he enjoyed getting away from the office. He arrived shortly at the shoppe and parked his car directly in front of the building. He shrugged his jacket on and walked inside. There were more people there than the last time he came. Removing his shades he looked around for the familiar red head and found him helping a woman and her son. 

Grell was on one knee pinning the bottom of the boys trousers. 

"Now how do you like it?" His distinct voice rang out.

William walked close enough to hear the mothers reply of satisfaction, getting close enough for Grell to notice him. Grells green eyes finally met his but the words coming from his mouth were directed at the boy.

"Alright I think we are done here. Go ahead back to the dressing room and be careful not to poke yourself. I'll have Paisley finish helping you out." The boy nodded and walked to afore mentioned place mother following behind. 

"Well Mr. Spears I do believe you are here for a suit." Grell quickly gathered the remaining pins making his way towards his office. He beckoned Will to follow him. Red hair had been parted in half and tied into a bun, hair sticks protruding from it. He wore a simple white button up and a deep red silk vest. 'Its becoming of him.' They arrived infront of his office, stepping inside he saw it was tastefully decorated and not at all what he expected. It was actually quite a large room.

Accompanying the cherrywood desk was a book shelf, computer, a couch, two seats one on either side of the desk, and what loked to be an interesting partition.

Grell walked over to the clotching rack where a handful of garments hung, some finished, others he was still working on. Shifting his finger through the hangers he found the one he was looking for. Grell spun on his heel facing towards the other male. William was taking in his surroundings with an impassive expression gracing his fine features.

Realizing he was staring, the floor suddenly became captivatingly interesting.


	3. Heated Cheeks, Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning sexy akwardness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i dont like leaving you guys hanging but i write where i can so look forward to constant updates! Even if the chapter is short i will be adding on when i can.

Will could have sworn that the red haired tailor was blushing as he witnessed the male walking past him eyes on the floor.

"You can change back there, see how it fits." He motioned past the partition. There was a private changing room along with a pedestal and small desk with a lamp, pin cushion,and other supplies. 

"Thank you." He passed the man letting his hand brush lightly against the others as he took the hanger from his grasp, earning a small gasp in response. He ducked his head under the curtain convienently masking his smile. Will quickly undressed folding his pants and placing his leather jacket on the bench. He loosened a few buttons on his white dress shirt. The bag was unzipped and the items removed. 

A few minutes later he emerged sporting the newly tailored slacks and overcoat. The tailor had his back towards the man looking at something on the desk. Unaware to Will's presence only a few feet behind him. Will took the few steps to reach the redhead. Directly behind him he leaned in,

"What do you think?" 

 

* * *

 

Grell had been occupying himself with some paper work that required his attention. He was startled when he heard William clear his throat and speak fairly close to his ear. Will's breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. A chill running down his back.

He turned around quickly glasses slipping down his nose slightly. Coming chest to chest with his handsome customer. He felt heat rush immediately to his cheeks as he took in the fit figure that was William. He took a step back knocking into the table, causing a jar with pens in it to rattle. Wincing at the slight pain as his back tingled and throbbed, absorbing the new feeling. 

"I'm sorry, are you alright." Will's look of concern had the butterflies doing back flips in his stomach. Giving him a small smile he said,

"I'm fine, I can be a clutz sometimes." Will stepped back realizing he had gone to far and gave the male some space. 

"The suit looks perfect on you." It was almost whispered but Will heard it and looked straight into Grell's eyes. Green passed from green to plump light pink lips. In the next moment Will's body was pressed firm against him and he felt his lips kissing him. At first his eyes were wide at the suddeness with which everything happend. The next moment he found himself enjoying it and relaxing as William's hand cupped his neck deepening the kiss, while the other latched onto his lower back pulling Grell into him. One of Grell's hands rested on Will's chest.

Too soon the warmth he felt was gone. His eyes fluttered open to see William walking back to the changing room. The curtain was drawn and Grell reached up to feel his lips tracing their shape with a finger. 'What am I doing?!? Idiot! get it together!' He shook his head frowning at himself, what had just happened? Rather than stay on that side of the partition he made his way back to the office side of the room. 

He passed the decorative mirror on the wall taking notice of his own flustered appearance.  His lips were red, cheeks dusted pink still, and a few strands of hair had fallen from his bun. Taking the sticks out he undid the bun heading back to his desk. His scalp cried in relief as he ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't noticed how tight he tied his hair. 

This time he took care to listen for Will approaching. He wasnt fond of making himself seem easily spooked, being caught by surprise so suddenly and intimately is what threw him off. Taking what had happened into consideration Grell realized he had no clue how to respond to the other once he saw him again. 'Why did you let it happen? You dont even know this guy and you let him kiss you?'

This was an odd predicament for him. Of course he found the man to be attractive, a blind person could dictate that, but what did it say about him? To be so easily wooed.

A tap on his door took him from his thoughts. He gave a sigh of relief as Paisley popped her head in his doorway the way she usually did.

"You okay boss? Anything you need?" She looked at him curiously. The clink of metal brought both their attention to Will. He stepped through the partition dressed back in his sophisticated street clothes. Paisley did her sideways smile looking back at Grell.

"I'll come back later." She said leaning back out the door leaving but not before she sent a wink in Grell's direction. He was about to say something when Will stepped in front of him.

"She seems nice." He said knocking his head towards the recently vacated doorway. He looked down at Grell smiling at the noticeable shyness he exuded. The urge to kiss him again all to strong, but there was something he needed to say first.

Placing both hands gently on the smallers narrow shoulders he tilted Grell's chin up so he could see those mesmerizing eyes.

"Would you like to get a drink with me?" It was a simple question not too forceful and noncommital. He parted his lips but before Grell could respond he was being kissed by this god of a man. His lips were soft and sweet, instantly making him melt against the taller. They parted and Will looked into his eyes searching for an answer.

His heart was pounding fast at the small connection they had, wishing it hadn't stopped but he needed to answer William.

"Yes." He pushed his shyness away and let his curiosity get the best of him. "But why?"

Will lifted a cool brow at the question. Why indeed? He thought it over for a moment coming to his conclusion, then placed a finger under the others chin.

"I haven't met anyone like you. I find myself taking in every little detail about you, and that makes me want to know more about you. You are shy and beautiful yet it seems as though you are unaware of this. So I would simply like the opportunity to know you, which I hope in turn you would like to get to know me. Forgive my moments of weakne-" A sudden finger on his lips cut him off and his lips went from surprised to a smile. He grabbed the hand infront of him and kissed the digit, releasing it after.

"I want to know you too. How about after i close shop tonight if you are free? Would that be alright." He tucked some hair behind his ear shyly as he took in the man standing before him. He wouldn't deny that he had thought about William throughout the week aswell, being completely taken with his very being.

Will nodded, "I am free."

"Meet me infront of the shoppe?"

"Of course." He squeezed his hand and leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek, watching the beautiful blush settle across his face. 

Taking the garment bag he said good bye and walked back to the front of the store then out the doors knowing full well that Grell's eyes were on him the whole time.

 

 


	4. Drinks and Something Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers chapter name says it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on how I'm doing here. If you like it tell me that it helps motivate me. Thanks for the reads and kudos.

 

                       **Williams Perspective** **  
**

He had said yes! As he sauntered out of the shoppe he started humming to himself.  Opening the door a wave of heat escaped the baked vehicle. He placed his newly tailored suit on the passenger seat hooking it around the head rest. He was humming the entirety of the drive home. 

Quickly putting his neglected groceries away the man found himself the slightest bit nervous. It had been a while since he had gone out with anyone. But his determination overpowered his nerves. Realizing he had no clue what time the shoppe closed he sought out the card Grell gave him on their first meeting. 

'My personal number is on the bottom.' He remembered as his fingers grasped the thick paper. Having gone to his room to retrieve the card Will walked back to the living room and sat down on one of his two couches.

His cell was in the jacket he had thrown on the couch, now slumped onto the cushion next to him, almost as if beckoning him to enter the number into his contacts. Which he did. He also added the shoppes information as well. Looking at the screen on his phone he saw he still had a few hours before meeting up with Grell. 

"What should I wear?" He pondered aloud. 'If we are getting drinks something casual would be best.' his closet was fully stocked with clothes. His stylist had outdone herself when he looked through the selections some months ago. 'What did she say something about keeping up with the  new fashion season?' He found some faded dark blue jeans and slung them over the island that was in the walkin. He contemplated his shirt next. Skimming through the hangers he found the shirt he was looking for.

Will changed and prepared for the rest of the evening.

 

* * *

 

The next couple of hours seemed to fly by as Grell emersed himself in his work. He let his few employees leave earlier than normal earning a curious look from Paisley after she hugged him goodbye. He still can't believe he was so obvious in his behaviour around William. He knew it wasn't just when Will was around either. The man wound his way into Grell's thoughts daily. Distracting as he found it to be, it was a welcome change to his life.

Grell sighed leaning back into his chair. It was a few minutes before he should meet William. Enough work for the night he put away the garment. Grabbing his keys and his bag he turned off his desk lamp, working his way to the front of the store. 

Just as he was locking the doors to the shoppe headlights flashed behind him. glancing down at his watch it was exactly 8 o'clock.  _Punctual,_ he thought smirking. The car door opened and he turned around to meet William. He sucked in a breath as he took in the sight before him. He looked fucking hot. His usual corporate office style gone, replaced with a more comforatable and casual one. Those jeans were made for him and god Grell couldnt wait to see him under better lighting.

Eyes focusing back onto Will's face. He had a half smirk and eyebrow raised, like he knew everything Grell was thinking.

"Hi. Ready for that drink?" He heard William say voice low and seductive. Grell wondered if he even knew what he was doing to him, the muscles in his lower stomach clenching. Grell nodded, unsure of how his voice would betray him. Will motioned to the passenger side,

"Alright, lets go."

         15 minutes later they each sat on a stool at a bar. It was pretty crowded for a Thursday night, lucky for them the seats werent taken. People were playing pool on the on the other side of the room. The air was filled with rich conversation and the scent of alcohol. Grell loved it. He hardly ever went out and now he saw why Paisley always invited him.

 He watched curiously as Will got the attention of the bartender.

"What'll it be boys?" The attractive blonde asked leaning against the bar, green eyes shining.

"I'll have a cognac with an orange twist on the rocks." Will looked to Grell wondering what he would get. A drink tells alot about a person. 

"Guinness draft please" He stated watching her turn to make their drinks. Turning he noticed Will Looking at him curiously. 

"What?" He asked tilting his head to the side.  As he did so his hair fell back over his shoulder exposing his neck. Will fought the urge to kiss his neck and settled for tucking some hair behind his ear, watching the blush rise to Grell's cheeks and nose.

 "You really are beautiful." 

Grell saw what looked like adoration grace the features of the man infront of him. But it was quickly replaced with a smile as the bartender returned with their drinks. 

"Thank you Miss."

"Call me Liz. Everyone else does." She replied with a cheerful smile. She left turning to holler at a man across the bar. Leaving them to their drinks.

 "Who is your favorite author?" Will asked knowingly. 

"Wah..how did you know that i read?" Grell asked, clearly baffled.

 "By your drink." He stated cooly. 

 "My beer told you that I read? Weird, I didn't hear it speak." The look Grell got from Will was priceless.

Somewhere in the midst of their conversation Grell began to relax and open up.

They talked about work and gradually the conversation grew more personal. Two hours passed like this as they ordered more drinks and conversed. Will found that talking to the red head was intriguing, he watched as Grell relaxed, the alcohol spreading and warming his body. A soft blush set across his features.

Will's mind was lightly buzzing after having not as many drinks as Grell. He remembered that he was driving and would make sure he was able to do a proper job of it. 

Grell lifted a hand to mask his yawn, unsuccessfully. It was a long day and he wasnt so far gone in his drinks to be rude but he couldn't help the heaviness in his limbs. The bar wasnt so crowded now that he looked around people were coming and going. Was it terrible of him to think of his warm bed right now?

"Should we go?" Wills voice was barely audible to Grell's muddled mind. A simple nod and small smile was given in response as they stood to leave. 

Grell's leg decided that sleep was better, making him lurch forward thrown off by the lack of balance. Before he could fall Will's strong arms caught him.

"M..must have.. drank... too much. Sorry." He whispered into Will's chest. They made it back to the car and William helped him into the seat closing the door softly.

* * *

 

 Will raced to the other side of the car. He got in and as his eyes looked to the male he saw he was sleeping. 'So quickly!?!' He didnt want to wake him so he decided it would be better to take him back to the loft and let him sleep it off there where he could watch over him. Tearing his gaze from the sleeping beauty he turned on the car and headed home.

Will silently praised himself for his rigorous workout sessions. Not that the sleeping form he now held was particularly heavy, but the conditioning certainly made it easier.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short update ive been pretty sick this past week but i didnt want to leave the story where it was and even now, so sorry for this terrible end of the chapter ill update asap bc ily guys and yall deserve it.


	5. Drinks and Something Extra Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes home an intoxicated Grell. He get to know him a little better during their night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for not updating. Got caught up in the real world and realized its been way too long since ive updated, so here we go.

* * *

Supporting Grell with one arm William quickly unlocked the door to his loft, catching the man before he slid onto the floor. 

 Picking him up bridal style he walked through the loft and carried him up the stairs to the bedroom. He gently laid the red head on one side of the bed. Red locks spilled onto white linens, shallow even breaths passed through the relaxed lips. So tempting they looked to Will as he stared down at the unconscious beauty in his bed. Hand braced to the left of Grell's sleeping form Will brushed the back of his other against his cheek. 'So precious' he thought to himself as he leaned in and placed a kiss to those soft lips. 

Grell stirred waking slightly from the act, moaning as he did. His mind was still fuzzy but he was aware of the fact that William was kissing him, and he was kissing back. He also realized they were on a bed but he didnt really care how he got there.

Grell moaned again deepening the kiss. His hands reached around Will's neck pulling him closer.

Will kicked his shoes off and climbed fully ontop of Grell never once breaking away. Their tongues rolled against one another, exploring eachother. Will bit Grell's lower lip slowing the kissing. He led a trail of nips and pecks along the red heads jaw line down to the base of his neck. Moving his lips to his ear he licked the shell eliciting a shiver from the male underneath him.

"What do you want me to do?" He whispered, breath ghosting over his ear. Will rolled his hips onto Grell's their members rubbing agaist eachother.

"Hnn...naaah!" Grell moaned loudly. He was so hot and he couldnt bear it as William's hips crashed into his once more.

"C-Clothes.." he panted

"Hm? What was that?" He teased. Watching as the blushed up male beneath him looked up at him with lidded eyes begging him.

"Please," he mewed "take my clothes off." Will lost it and attacked his body ripping the vest off of the slim chest and unbuttoning his undershirt. The fair skin was revealed and his hands traced every bit of it silently worshipping him. 

"You are perfect." He said a soft smile upon his face as he leaned in to kiss heated lips.  Trailing his tongue down Grell's body he latched onto one of his nipples. Flicking it harshly with his tongue, Grell's back arched his body craving more.

Soft moans fell from his lips as William worked him. The heat pooled to his groin and he could feel a wetness spreading in his tented area.

Will made quick work of his own clothes and helped Grell out of his shoes and pants. Looking down he saw the wetness seeping onto Grell's briefs. 

"My my, wet already and from only a few little nips." His hand palmed the erection.

"Ahhnn...ha." His breathing had become slightly erratic. He'd never been handled this way before or handled in a long time. Grell watched as the man between his legs pulled down the last peice of fabric seperating him from his release. A hiss escaped his mouth as his erection was revealed, the flush tip soaked in precum. 

The flesh stood straight up and just before Grell could voice his embarrassment Will's mouth took him whole. Grell gasped at the feeling of his dick being surrounded in the wet heat. The sensation of being sucked off had him moaning like a bitch in heat.

Will chuckled, the vibrations only adding to the pleasure. Will traced his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Sucking lightly onto the base and then to the tip his tongue darting to the slit licking up the salty precum.

 Hands laced themselves into soft black locks as he was being sucked off. Wills head bobbed up and down his cheeks hollowing out giving the male one of the best blow jobs he'd ever had in his life.

As he worked Grell felt the muscles surrounding his groin clench and heat pool there. He was close. Unable to keep still, his breath shakey.

"Will.. ahh.." he moaned out. Will heard his name and it made his dick trob. He held down Grell's hips as he began deep throating his slick member. He clenched his throat around the muscle feeling the male quiver under his touch. 

"Ah...nnn.....oh god, Will!.." He came violently, shuddering as he rode out his orgasm, Will swallowing everything he had. 

 He sucked off the limp member cleaning him softly as he released him from his mouth. The alcohol in both of their bodies consumed them. Grell was panting trying to catch his breath using one of his arms to cover his heated cheeks. He soon felt a hand grasping his forearm gently as it pulled it away from his face. 

"I want to see you." Williams voice was low  laced with want and lust. He looked quickly from Grells face before he looked to the dresser reaching into one of the drawers and grabbing a small bottle of lube. 

He quickly slickened his now free dick stroking it slowly as Grell watched. He let a low moan escape him teasing the male, looking up at him with wide eyes. Tossing the bottle aside he reached for Grell's ankles and spread him open. He pressed a slick digit into his entrance letting the heat take it in. Grell gasped feeling the intrusion, then another was quickly added.

The digits began to slowly stretch and pump into him. Soon enough he was ready. Will propped up one of Grells thin smooth legs and lined himself up with the puckered hole.

He slowly thrust into the heat allowing Grell to adjust to his size every few inches. He was so warm and tight but William held his composure not wanting to hurt the other. He looked down at the work of art beneath him. Long red hair framed, pale hairless skin, his eyes traveled down the body taking in the pert nipples, the smooth plane of his chest. He wanted to mark it. Leave proof of his touch on that perfect canvas. Looking back up to Grell his eyes had begun to tear up.

 

"P-Please move." Will fully sheathed himself causing Grell to cry out. A small nod was given to say he was alright and to continue. Will leaned in to kiss him once more, rolling his hips into the soft heat surrounding his dick.

They locked eyes and Grell bit his lower lip, it was so hot,  **he** was so hot. The way he worked his body. Grell lowered his gaze watching with each thrust into him how Will's abs tensed. Small beads of sweat rolled down the side of his face. 

An all new shade of red was added to Grell's face as he watched Will release one of his legs infavor of stroking the lonely flesh between his legs. An embarrassed half moan escaped his lips. He was being overstimulated, he felt every thing. His skin had become sensitive under William's ministrations.

Will pulled out until the tip was left torturing Grell. The male whimper at the loss of not being filled. His hand continued to stroke Grell's member his thumb sliding over the slit. He slowly rocked forward only allowing a few inches to stimulate the ring of muscles. He wanted him to say it again. To look up at him and beg for it. 

A few more strokes and he couldnt take it Grell needed William, he needed all of him.

"William I'm begging you please.. hnn...p-please give it to me." He practically purred. Will pulled completely out of the other standing and scooped the redhead up holding him. Grell's arms immediately latched around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Will held the male tight as the tip of his dick rubbed against the puckered hole. Unlike the previous times he quickly and roughly thrust up into the heat. He could feel the walls clenching around him, Grell relaxed and arched his back lowering himself fully onto the man. Will began thrusting faster and as he hit the bundle of nerves he was looking for Grell cried out.

"Ahhh...fuck.. Will, again."and he complied. They were both close to climaxing. Will claimed those lips once more as his thrust became sporadic and jerky. He felt Grell clench around him the muscles squeezing him as his dick throbbed and released his seed into the tight heat. 

Grell had felt it and felt his own dick twitch against his stomach. With another thrust he was coming hard against their chests with a cry. 

Will gently lowered himself onto the bed still inside of Grell thrusting lightly as they both rode out their orgasms. He looked down at Grell his face complete bliss shown across it as they made eye contact. Grell pulled William into him wanting to feel his weight on his body as they laid together. 

His hand reached to run his thumb across Will's lips, tracing their shape. Smiling as he bit his lip he looked up again into Will's eyes noticing the soft smile as he did.

"Thank you, tonight was, amazing." He cupped the side of Will's face as they shared another kiss.

A few minutes later they seperated and Will walked into the bathroom. Grell heard the water turn on then two minutes later Will came back a warm cloth in his hand. His bare feet padded back to the bed and he gently washed the sleepy Grell. When he was done he tossed the cloth into the laundry bin and returned to the bed.

He drew up the covers sliding in himself behind the redhead, grabbing his waist and pulling him into himself. He sighed in content not having been this happy in a long time. They drifted off to sleep, William dreaming about the redhead now in his arms.

 


	6. Color My Pain Red.

_It's hot. Why is it so hot?_  Grell made to turn around in the bed when he realized his entire backside was being crowded by the likes of one William Spears. Then came the sharp pain. He stifled a cry as he moved as carefully away from the sleeping man. Making his way to the bathroom door, trying to ignore the sting in his backside.

Behind the closed door Grell drew in a sharp breath. "Damnit." He wasn't a virgin, he shouldn't be in so much pain. Maybe Will was bigger than he thought. Stupid hangover was muddling his mind.

 _Since I'm here a bath_ wouldn't _hurt._ Grell looked around the spacious room. On the right stood one of the largest walk-in showers he had ever seen. As tempting as it was he continued his exploration. There was one sink with a deep basin a wide mirror and in the far back was a huge marble bath.

 He did a quick once over of his body seeing where some of William's marks wre beginning to darken. Moving on a few second later to draw himself a hot bath. The bath itself looked as if it had never been used judging by the lack of shampoo or bubble bath surrounding the marble pit. Grell shrugged and turned the tap letting the water run hot. As the bath filled Grell poked around for a wash cloth and soap, both of which he found in drawers in a cabinet by the sink. 

Not needing to strip since he was already naked he carefully climbed into the bath. The water rippling in wake of his body.

As he laid down he pulled his hair into a bun, the hairtie somehow being the only thing that stayed on him through the night.(hehehe)  Grell watched with lazy eyes as the steam rolled off the surface of the hot water, swirling up into nothingness. Closing his eyes he sighed and tried to relax letting the heat soak into his aching body. He rested his head against the edge of the bath and flexed his toes relishing in the feel of being completely covered in warmth. 

 _When was the last time I was able to really take a bath. I must have been 6 the last time._ Grell thought to himself, smiling. 

"There you are." William said startling Grell. Water sloshed at his surprised movement, which he immediately regretted a second too late. The sharp pain making itself known once more. A wince and sharp intake of air through his teeth later and William was kneeling by the bath worry and concern etched into his features.

 Grell raised a hand from the water at the same time turning his body so his weight was being bared on his left thigh instead of his rear, facing Will.

"I'm alright just a little sore." He claimed, a small smile on his lips. But it didn't look like Will bought it. Instead he leaned over the edge to place a chaste kiss to Grell's lips.

"I was too rough, I'm so sorry." He looked into emerald eyes shame in his own.

He grew alarmed it wasn't Will's fault at all! 

" N-no! I mean you weren't too rough." He stated with wide eyes. " You were perfect, amazing, it was amazing.." His sentence trailed off as a blush set across his cheeks.

"I just..I um..Its just been awhile..." Embarrassed he looked down like he really was some virgin. Will's slender finger snaked under his chin lifting it up so their eyes could meet. He searched Grell's eyes looking for an answer to an unspoken question. 

After a minute William released his gaze and nodded. 

Grell was still somewhat flustered but the minute William's lips touched his he relaxed into his touch.  He heard a rustling of fabric and in the next moment William in all his bodily glory was completely naked and stepping into the more than hot water with Grell.

 


End file.
